


Long Lost Family

by Kms22



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, M/M, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kms22/pseuds/Kms22
Summary: When a young woman's bounty poster is revealed to have possible relation to Gol D. Roger, six pirates join forces with Red-Haired Shanks to find her. However, the World Government is doing their best to find her and execute her before anyone else does. It's a race against time! Will the World Government succeed, or will the pirates prevail? So many questions... So little answers... All in all... One thing is for certain... One pirate's legacy is about to be turned upside down... And nothing will ever be the same again!!!





	1. OC Information

Oc Information

.Name: Gol D. Kaye  
.Age: 9(captured); 10(escaped from captivity); 12(10 years ago); 22(Current storyline)  
.Mother: Gol D. Ruby- Roger's younger sister; Portgas D. Rouge's old childhood friend (deceased)  
.Father: Stern D. Jeff- Roger's old childhood friend and rival (deceased)  
.Cousin: Portgas D. Ace (or secretly, Gol D. Ace)  
.Brothers (adopted): Marco, Sabo, Luffy and Law  
.Sisters (adopted): Izo, Whitey Bay, Koala, Vivi, Nami and Robin  
.Epithets: Elemental Terror; Gold Roger's daughter; She-Devil; Satan's Shadow; Elementia (when undercover)  
.Occupations: Lone Pirate (formally); Whitebeard Pirate (currently)  
.Bounty: Only Dead; 5.9 billion  
.Affiliations: Revolutionary Army- under Elementia; never uses real name; Red Hair Pirates (currently as informant)  
.Love Interest: Thatch  
.Birthplace: Heartland Isle (destroyed)  
.Date of birth: August 6  
.Friends: Straw Hat Pirates; Heart Pirates; Silvers Rayleigh; Hack; Coby (best marine); Helmeppo (good friend to Coby and good marine)  
.Allies: Mihawk; Boa Hancock; Aokiji (after leaving the Marines); Monkey D. Dragon; Smoker and Fujitora (good marines)  
.Enemies: World Government; Celestial Dragons; Warlords- Buggy, Kuma and Crocodile (meh, fair game); Nobles (in general); Admirals- Garp and Sengoku (not soo much after retiring); Akainu (wants to kill him); Marshall D. Teach (aka Blackbeard; wants to erase his very existence just like Akainu!)  
.Personality: Loving, caring, kind, helpful, accepting- to others she personally knows; Vengeful, Bloodthirsty, Intelligent at mocking, Blunt as hell, Non-merciful, Unforgiving, violent, brutal- to people who hurt her loved ones (aka who she views as family, friends and allies).  
.Powers: Born with them (inherited by her father); All elemental powers/abilities that do and don't exist, as well as all devil fruit abilities and types  
.Haki- Armament, Observation, Conqueror's Haki  
.Strengths: Immune to seastone and water (unlike people who have powers that grow weak from seastone and water, she grows stronger when in contact with them)  
.Weakness: Her Bleeding Heart- when it comes to giving second chances, she almost always gives them away (might lead to people taking advantage of her kindness without her realizing); protecting others (views the innocent and weak need protection and will sacrifice herself to do it or go to extreme lengths to do so)


	2. WHAT?!?!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Hair Pirates visit the Whitebeard Pirates to share something interesting... And someone gets MAD!!!

"Incoming ship!" The lookout from the Moby Dick's crow's nest hollered down to the deck where Edward Newgate, aka Whitebeard, straightened up from talking with his first mate, Marco. 

"Oh? Who is it?" "Can you make out the jolly roger, yoi?" Marco called back, and when the lookout returned he yelled "It's the Red Force!! They flew a friendly signal flag!" Marco groaned, rubbing his forehead in annoyance. 

"What does he want?"

"Who wants what, Marco?" Asked a voice, and Marco jumped slightly. 

Because that voice belonged to someone he had a slight.... Well ok, MAJOR crush on!.. Portgas D. Ace, the 2nd Division Commander. 

"Apparently, Shanks is here." He grumbled, leaning against the railing next to the freckled young man, who gave a grin. 

"Really? That's cool! Wonder why he's stopping by though? Think just to chat with Pops?" 

Before Marco could answer, both of their friends, Thatch (the Fourth Division Commander) and Izo (the 16th division commander) came up next to them. 

" I highly doubt that Shanks came to just 'talk' to Pops." Izo scoffed. 

"Yeah, usually Shanks comes to the ship when something serious is going down." Thatch agreed. 

"Well, let's go and find out!" Ace exclaimed, but before he could run off, Marco snatched him by the arm. 

"No, yoi." 

"Whaat? Come on, Marco! You're..." 

His protests were drowned out by their fathers' orders, "Ace! Marco! Thatch! Izo! Meet me in my quarters!" 

They all looked at each other, surprised that he had called for them specifically. 

However, once down in the captain's quarters, they settled down to find Shanks waiting as well. 

"Red Hair." Marco stated cooly. 

"Pops." Izo and Thatch addressed. 

"Shanks? What's going on?" Ace asked, and Shanks looked up. 

He looked.... Strange. As if he didn't know how to explain something. 

Shanks then shook his head, and pulled out a piece of paper from under his cloak. 

"This.. Is something you must NOT set on fire. At least do your best not to, Ace...You might feel like doing it but don't." He said quietly but sternly, and Ace's face shifted to being even more confused but he nodded. 

When he had the paper in his hands and flipped it around, Ace went completely rigid, and his back caught fire. 

As the flames flickered like mad across his back, his eyes narrowed to furious slits and his hands shook with confused rage. 

For there, in his hands was a poster. 

Not just any poster: a bounty poster. 

With a young woman's face on the front, and below it said: ' Only Dead.' 

But this wasn't the cause for his anger. 

In fact, those only added fuel to the fire user... 

For the name that was printed on the bottom was a name he has hated all his life: "Elemental Terror" Gol D. Kaye.


	3. The Search: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace reveals his secret due to the bounty. The reactions are to be expected.

The crackling of flames and heavy breaths were the only thing that resonated through the Captain's quarters. 

That was until Ace slammed the poster onto the floor with a snarl. 

"Is this a joke?! Cause it's not funny! Explain! This...this isn't even possible because..." 

"What's wrong, Ace?" 

Ace paled drastically when he saw that Marco had picked up the paper, with Thatch and Izo peering over the blonde man's shoulder. 

When they read the paper's title, Marco's eyes went wide, Thatch gaped, and Izo gasped. 

"Gol D. Kaye? That's similar to Roger's name, right Pops?" Marco asked, handing the paper up to Whitebeard, whose eyes widened and was speechless for a few moments. 

"Well, I'll be damned. This is quite a find, Red Hair. Where did you get this?" He addressed Shanks, but before the rival captain could answer, Thatch interrupted. 

"Ok, I'm confused! Don't you remember that Roger is dead? He was executed! So how could he have a kid?! I mean, we would at least know right? If he... OW!!" 

Izo hit him over the head before he could finish. "Stop right now! I highly doubt that we would personally know, but surely you know if Roger had a kid, right Pops? You and Roger were friendly rivals... Oh no, Ace are you alright?" 

At the end of his rant, Izo noticed Ace's pale complexion and the other occupants in the room looked to him. 

Before Ace could say or do anything, Whitebeard spoke softly and gently "Ace my son. Tell them. You can trust them." 

Ace jerked his head back and forth with a terrified look in his eyes, but with his father figure silently encouraging him, Ace eventually ducked his head and muttered something inaudible. 

"What was that, yoi?" Marco asked, easing cautiously to the floor, as to not scare the young man away, Thatch and Izo copying him. 

Ace tensed up. 

"I guess i might as well tell you since that that name has already come up...but if you tell ANYONE this, i will leave this crew!" He emphasized the last part with a glare, and his three companions crossed their fingers over their hearts. 

Afterwards, Ace took several deep breaths in and out. After a brief moment of hesitation, Ace spoke softly. 

"The reason why i said that the person's name couldn't be right and why I got angry is because... I'm Roger's son...Portgas D. Rouge was my mother's name...rather take her name than HIS...so yeah...that's my secret..." 

After a minute of silence, his three friends reacted, but in a whole different way. 

"Cool! I'm Rogers' kid's best friend!" 

"Quite interesting. If that's your biggest secret, then it's not a big deal due to anything else that you might throw at us." 

Even though Thatch's and Izo's reactions were similar to his brothers', Marco's laid-back but caring and genuine reaction hit him like a sea train and made his freckled cheeks light up like a burning stove. 

"Was that it? I could care less about that, Ace. I love that you're alive, Ace. That's all that matters to me." 

After getting his feelings under control, Ace stood up alongside his comrades and turned to Shanks, who raised an eyebrow as he asked, "So, what do you know and what's the plan?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this story!!


End file.
